Objection!
by d0rkface
Summary: Think about Valentine's Day and you're Lily Evans, and you're writing in your diary.


Hi, it's lynnly. right here. Thanks for choosing my story to read. Hope you like it, if you don't I don't really care.

- lynnly.

_Disclaimer : _I hope own Harry Potter sadly enough. But I do own Vivian and Lei Lei Nguyen.

**Objection**

February 12th, 1977

Dear Diary,

I have an objection I MUST and HAVE to make. And that is that I so called 'love' James Potter. And can you guess what I have to say to that?

**OBJECTION**

I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, love him. He is the the most aggroant, bullying, toe - rag, creepy, hott - . I MEAN UGLIEST man alive that I know. I mean with all that muscle, those beautiful hazel coloured eyes, that messy gorgeous untidy black hair of his. I MEAN HE'S THE MOST SCRAWNIEST, UNBEAUTIFUL HAZEL EYES, AND THAT U - G - L - Y BLACK HAIR MAN EVER. OR BOY!

And get this Diary, it's two days before Valentine's Day. My life is cruel and unforgiving. NO boy has asked me to be their date to the Valentine's Ball, just becasue Potter scared them all away. I think I'm going to die a lonely unhappy life.

Forever the unhappy girl,

Lily Marie Evans.

1234567890

February 13th, 1977

Dear Diary,

I have nothing to say for today. One boy asked me to the ball, but unfortunately Potter was there. I can't say his name out loud, it's like sallowing a mouthful of cough medicine that's made of vemon of a spider. I know, I got it bad.

Mouthful of ickiness,

Lily Marie Evans.

1234567890

February 14th, 1977

Dear Diary,

Turns out that P - Po - Pot. Oh for goodness sake, you know who I'm talking, or rather writing, about. Turns out that _he_ doesn't have a date for the ball yet either. And get this it's Valentine's Day.

Anyways, I'm going to get ready with my best friends ( **A/N **: Vivian and Lei Lei Nguyen coming into the next story ). I'll write to you some more later.

Until then,

Lily Marie Evans

ps. - it's about 5 : 30 pm right now.

1234567890

As Lily and her friends walked down the marble staircase towards the Entrance Hall. Garcefully they landed on the ground floor withour tripping on the hems of their dresses and falling flat on their faces. Altough admittingly that would be funny. Lily looked around seeing if there was anybody waiting expectantly for her. And there was no one. Her friends and herself made their way through the crowd at the doors.

They made their way inside towards an empty table. After just 2 minutes Remus came and asked Lei Lei for her hand to the slow song that was playing. Obviously Lei Lei went pink, and accepted the offer.

Lily and Vivian watched Lei Lei lean on Remus and raise her head to look into his eyes when he said something.

After about 3 more minutes. Sirius came up to us and asked Vivian to dance. This is one of the biggest most amazing - est parts of the night. Vivian actually accepted. Lily was astounded. Usually Vivian would've snapped his head off or jump down his throat, but tonight she didn't.

Lily whistfully watched her best friends dancing with boys, while she sat by the table. People thought she looked jealous of her friends but she wasn't. She was thinking about one of the Marauders.

And no, it wasn't Peter Pettigrew.

It was James Potter.

She saw him sitting a couple tables away ... alone. His head rested in the palm of his hand. His other hand drumming his fingernails on the pink and red striped table cloth. His distant eyes were rested on the white water lily that stood in the center of the table.

Lily stood up and made her way carefully to his table without tripping on her dress.

"Hi James. Can I sit with you?" She even managed to say his name without sputtering.

James merely shook his head, indicating yes. His eyes averting hers.

"James," she had mangaed to say his name without stuttering or getting shrill! "Why aren't you dancing with anyone?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ms Evans," James gave her a meek smile.

"Well, you see the thing is, I don't have a date or partner or 'valentine' tonight. And no one, and I mean NO ONE has asked me to dance at all yet." She knew she was blabbing on and on, but she didn't care.

Just about she was going to open her mouth to say something, James cut her off.

"So, Lily. Would you care to dance with me right now?"

Lily nervously wringed her hands together, giving James' offer a fair bit of comptemplation. Finally, she had her answer.

"I'd love to James."

1234567890

Dear Diary,

Maybe James isn't so bad. I've given tonight a fair bit of thought, and I came to the conclusion that. He's not bad, he's great. Maybe he's changed and I've never noticed it until tonight.

Just About to fall Inlove,

Lily Marie Evans

1234567890

What did you think? Was it good or bad? Please, please review. It will be greatly appreciated.

**lynnly.**


End file.
